


In A Flash

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my friend thought you were cute so she tried to take a picture of you for snapchat and her flash went off but when you looked our way she shoved her phone into my hands and nOW YOU THINK IT’S ME AND OH GOD PLS DON’T BE MAD” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Flash

“Sara, would you put your phone down for five seconds?”

“Nope.”

“Hey, you’re the one that called to hang out with me and you’re on your phone. That’s not fair.”

“I called you to help me scout.”

“For what?”

“What’s the only thing I would call you to scout for?”

“…”

“GIRLS OLLIE! Girls.”

“Why?”

“Nyssa put a picture on her snapchat of a girl and captioned it cutie.”

“So, didn’t the two of you break up?”

“No…we’re on a break but we didn’t break up.”

“Which means?”

“Which means that I can’t let Nyssa know that the picture got to me. I’ve got to find a cuter girl.”

“Wouldn’t that make her think she got to you?”

“Yes, but it’ll also make her jealous.”

“I really don’t understand women.”

“Yet you get into all of their pants.”

“You don’t need to understand them to do that…just impress them.”

“You didn’t impress me.”

“So why’d you sleep with me.”

“Um…you’re hot.”

“Thanks,” Oliver chuckled. “Okay, so what kind of girl are you looking for?”

“A really hot one.”

“And you decided to do this at a coffee shop rather than a club?”

“What? Hot girls can’t drink coffee now?”

“…”

“Well.”

“Okay, hot. We got that, Then what?”

“I’m not going to marry the girl Ollie. I just need someone really attractive to make Nyssa jealous.”

“What about her,” Oliver nodded to his left.

“Eh, too boring.”

“Her?”

“Too short.”

“You’re short.”

“Don’t push it Queen.”

“Fine. Her?”

“Too tall.”

“Her?”

“Too skinny.”

“Her?”

“Bleh. I thought you were supposed to have good taste.”

“I do. You’re extremely picky.”

“What about her?”

“She looks like Nyssa.”

“Perfect. That’s make her go crazy. She’ll be begging for me.”

Sara held up her phone but Oliver grabbed her hands and forced it down.

“No. That’s just desperate.”

“Fine. You pick again.”

“Over by the entrance.”

“She looks like my sister.”

“Your sister is hot,” Oliver teased.

“OLLIE,” she whined.

“Okay, okay-”

“I found her.”

“Who?”

“Wow. She’s really something.”

Before Oliver knew who she was talking about Sara picked up her phone and took the picture, and then out of nowhere Sara shoved the phone into his hands. Confused he watched the replay of the snap of a beautiful blonde girl with glasses. Sara really did have good taste, this girl beat out everyone else in the coffee shop. And then all of the sudden the camera was being moved, so Oliver suspected Sara had handed the phone to him by then, and then the beautiful blonde girl was looking directly at him through the phone.

Oh no. She saw…and she thinks that Oliver was the one taking her picture.

“Sara?”

Sara was no longer sitting next to him. She knew. She knew the girl would turn around. She handed him the phone to escape whatever would happen next. He was going to kill Sara.

He looked up from the phone and the beautiful blonde woman looked straight at him. He opened his mouth to explain but nothing came out. She eyed him for another second, and then started to walk away. He should’ve been relieved and looked back down at the phone, or the table, or drink his coffee, but he was captivated. His eyes followed her as she moved. She was extremely beautiful, but not in a very obvious way. She had long legs, and nice curves, she had a kind face and pink lips. Her eyes, though they were narrowed at him, were inviting, and by the time she passed his table, he had to turn his head to keep her in his view. Her ass was wow. He had never seen an ass so perfectly rounded. He expected her to leave, but she sat down at a large table.

She wasn’t going to be there alone. Oliver needed to explain himself, but that’s not what made him get out of his chair. It was her beauty that was drawing him to her. It’s like she was…gravity. A force that couldn’t be stopped. She felt him walking towards her and turned around when he was a foot behind her.

He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. She was looking at him, studying him actually. Her eyes wandered up and down his body, but they locked on his face, and finally they found his eyes and remained there.

“Is this seat taken?”

“What for?”

“Look, I’m sorry about the picture. Can I sit down and explain it. Please?”

She motioned with her hand for him to sit across from her, and he did.

“Okay, so this is going to sound like a lie…”

“That is never a good way to start a story.”

“I mean you might not believe me.”

“I’ll bite. Go ahead, Explain.”

“My friend, Sara, thought you were really…cute and she wanted to take a picture of you for her snapchat. This is her phone, and she was taking the picture, but then the flash went off and she sensed that you were turning around and she shoved her phone into my hands….and I’m really sorry.”

“That does sound like a lie.”

“It’s not-”

“I know.”

“…”

“Is Sara a short blonde girl with blue eyes?”

“How did you-”

“I saw her run out the door. She was wearing a black tank top, and jeans right?”

“Right.”

“Okay.”

“You believe me.”

“Yup,” she said her voice popping on the ‘p’.

“You’re not mad?”

“No, I think it’s kind of funny, I’m also kind of flattered that she thinks I’m cute…she’s really cute too.”

Oliver knew from having a little sister that girls called other girls cute or hot behind their backs and that they were straight, but Sara wasn’t and she wasn’t complimenting Felicity in a normal way. Oliver wondered about Felicity’s sexuality for a second in his mind and she sensed it.

“I’m not gay.”

“I didn’t-”

“You were thinking it.”

“Sara is, and she meant you were cute.”

“I meant it about her too, but I’m not gay.”

“Neither am I.”

“Was that a pick up line? That was by far the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard.”

“How many have you heard?”

“Who wants to know?”

Oliver smiled. He was extremely impressed with this girl. She was beautiful, understanding, witty, kind, and really turning him on. How many more qualities did she have that would draw him to her?

“What’s your name?”

“What’s yours?”

“Oliver. Oliver Queen.”

“Felicity Smoak,” she held out her hand smiling. He took it and her hands felt so soft and warm. They were perfect. Oliver imagined these hands up and down his bare back but that was normal; he did that with most girls. What was unusual was that Oliver imagined holding these hands on Christmas Day, and his birthday, and holding her tightly as they danced at a party, and when he was driving in the car. He didn’t want to let go.

“So, Felicity, who are you meeting?”

“…”

“You’re sitting at a pretty big table.”

“Point for you Sherlock,” she said smiling. Whenever she smiled, Oliver smiled without knowing it. “A few friends.”

“Are they nice people?”

“Well they don’t randomly take people’s pictures at a coffee shop,” she teased.

“Touche’”

“So, I have a question for you now Oliver.”

“Shoot.”

“Why did Sara want to take the picture for her snapchat anyway?”

“To make her girlfriend jealous or something. It makes no sense to me.”

“It makes perfect sense.”

“Point for you Einstein,” he teased.

“Touche’.”

“So do you come here often?”

“Are you planning to stake out the coffee shop everyday if I say yes?”

“Certainly not. Only on days that end with ‘y”,” he winked.

She laughed and clapped her hands.

“Well if that’s the case…yes. Yes I do.”

“Specific time or…?”

She laughed.

“You’re going to have to find out won’t you?”

“I guess I will.”

“So what about you? You come here often.”

“I will be starting tomorrow but usually no.”

“What happened to your coffee shop?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why come here? What’s wrong with the old one?”

“It’s in a bad neighbourhood.”

She almost chocked on her coffee with laughter. He moved forward immediately, and made sure she was alright.

“I’m fine,” she waved it off.

“…”

“You were going to say yes you are weren’t you?”

“Guilty.”

She smiled. Just then a tall, dark man walked over to the table, tilted Felicity’s head back and kissed her full on the lips.

“Hi beautiful,” he said. Oliver’s stomach twisted. He hated this guy.

“Hi yourself,” she said to him smiling. “Kurt this is Oliver. Oliver, Curtis. I call him Kurt.”

Oliver held out his hand politely even though it went against every fibre of his being.

“Hot damn,” he said shaking Oliver’s hand, and then he turned to Felicity. “Why do all the hot, sexy guys come and talk to you?”

“I don’t know why you care. You’re engaged.”

“Yes, and David would appreciate my good taste.”

“You’re gay,” Oliver asked Curtis.

“Oh honey I am. I take it you’re straight. What a pity.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, and apologised to Oliver and then turned back to Curtis.

“Where are the rest of them?”

“Iris is here.”

“She works here Kurt,” Felicity responded sounding annoyed.

“I know, I just love that cute face you make when you’re annoyed. She’s almost done. One more customer. The rest of them are on their-they’re here.”

Oliver turned to the door and a bunch of people made their way into the coffee shop. Oliver decided it was time for him to leave, but a woman, Iris, apparently had to give him his coffee to go.

“Wow,” she said as she handed him his coffee. “Why does Felicity get all the hot guys?”

“I take offense to that,” a man said and then kissed her.

“Oh. No one is hotter than you Barry.”

“Why are you drooling?”

“I’m not…let’s sit down.”

Oliver met Felicity’s friends and they were all very welcoming, and all said the same thing. How many hot guys approached Felicity in a day? He wasn’t jealous, but he was jealous.

Sara came back into the coffee shop as he was about to leave.

“You good? Okay let’s sneak out.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” he said tugging Sara back in the direction of where Felicity was laughing with her friends.

“Ollie! What are you doing? Let go!”

“Felicity? Sorry to interrupt. This is Sara.”

“Oh, hi Sara,” she said cheerfully.”It’s nice to meet you,” she put her hand out.

“Hey! I’m sorry. Ollie just grabbed my phone and I didn’t know and-”

“OH NO YOU DON’T. I told her the truth Sara.”

“You mean you lied and blamed it on me. I’m so sorry…I didn’t catch your name.”

“Felicity, and that’s okay. Whoever took the picture I’m sure they had a good reason. I hope you make your ex jealous.”

“She’s not my ex. We’re still together…but we’re on a break.”

“I got you. Those can be tough. Well I hope the break doesn’t last long.”

“Me too.”

“Well I better let you two get back to wherever you were going.”

“Okay. Thanks Felicity. Bye.”

“Bye,” she waved returning to her friends.

Oliver and Sara were half way down the road when a thought occurred to him.

“Ollie? Ollie! Where are you going?”

Sara ran to catch up with him.

“Wait here!”

“No. I know what you’re going to do, but don’t. She’s my bait for Nyssa.”

“She’s not your anything Sara, especially your bait. Wait here!”

He saw Felicity laughing with her friends again and then she started to tell a story, moving her hands in the air for emphasis, and then all of the sudden, one of her friends, Patty, nudged her. She turned around to see Oliver standing there watching her, smiling. She motioned for him to come over and he did.

“Were you watching me,” she asked.

“A little.”

“Take a picture. It lasts longer,” she teased.

“Actually, I want this to last longer than a picture on my phone.”

“You’d delete my picture if the memory was too much?”

“Probably not, but a pictures worth a thousand words but when I look at you I’m speechless.”

Everyone at the table looked down at their coffees or phones then.

“That’s a very cheesy pick up line.”

“Maybe, but it’s true. I’ve never met anyone like you before. I’m…captivated by you.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Well I’m hoping you’d do me a favour, and it’s a really big one.”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“I don’t know. I was kind of looking forward to Iris updating me about you stalking me at the coffee shop.”

“Oh, I’ll be here waiting for you, but Jitters closes at 5. I’d like to see you after that too.”

“Where?”

“Bertinelli’s at 7?”

“Italian?”

“You like Italian right? Everybody likes Italian.”

“Yes, I love Italian, and I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at seven.”

“See you then,” Oliver said smiling as he retreated. As soon as he opened the door again he heard all of Felicity’s friends cheer and she looked out the window at him blushing. He winked at her and smiled and she smiled back. He walked a little further away and found Sara.

“Are you blushing,” she asked bewildered. “No way, Oliver Queen is blushing! You’re whipped.”

“I think so,” he admitted.

“I’m so telling this story at your wedding.”

“I won’t stop you.”


End file.
